


Штормовое предупреждение

by Red_Sally



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, Dreamcast, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кеннет Брана снимает "Айвенго". Крис - Ричард, Том - Айвенго, и в общем уже понятно, чем это кончится.<br/>Написано по заявке для мультифандомного благотворительного аукциона, сентябрь 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог, он же эпилог

Они привыкли просыпаться от зноя. Несмотря на распахнутое окно, на низкую постель, на наготу, через считанные минуты после рассвета воздух в комнате начинал нагреваться. По мере того как светлело безоблачно синее небо, постепенно становясь почти слепяще ярким, полоса света из окна ползла по полу лавой, раскаляя темное покрытие. Добираясь до кровати, солнечное пятно карабкалось по сбитым простыням и подушкам на спины спящих, и пробуждение от горячих прикосновений мог скрасить только тот факт, что оно было одновременным.  
Будто назло жаре, Крис выпрямлялся у окна в чем мать родила, заставляя Тома тихо радоваться, что в такую рань его некому заметить. Та еще была бы сенсация, спешите видеть. Прячась в тени в глубине трейлера, он смотрел, как Крис потягивается, расправляет плечи, подставляет лицо под обжигающее белое солнце, крепко зажмуривается и вдруг оглушительно чихает. Изо дня в день и всегда – вдруг.  
После этого немудреного ритуала Том отсчитывал двадцать минут до того момента, как Крис натягивал джинсы и бочком, бочком пробирался к себе в трейлер: если получится – досыпать, если нет - хоть в порядок себя привести. Согнать блаженство с морды, если говорить словами Криса. После его ухода Том еще с минуту валялся, а потом подхватывался с кровати, спеша поскорее оказаться в душевой кабинке. К тому времени, как он, уже одетый и собранный, закрывал за собой дверь, трейлер успевал прогреться до состояния неплохой микроволновки.  
Сегодня солнце не будит их, солнца не видно ни на рассвете, ни часом позже, ни двумя часами. В открытое окно тянет прохладой, с каждым дуновением все более ощутимой. Крис дрожит и, почти не просыпаясь, натягивает на плечи себе и Тому тонкое одеяло, которым они, кажется, не укрывались ни разу за последние несколько недель. Вот и пригодилось.  
Когда в открытое окно вдруг начинает лить дождь, Крис просыпается окончательно и чертыхается так громко и искренне, что Том в испуге вскакивает и ударяется головой о подбородок Криса. Поток ругательств обрывается.  
\- Доброе утро, - бурчит Крис.  
Мокрое одеяло снова летит на пол. Том захлопывает окно, и дождь с силой бьет в стекло, вода течет по нему сплошным потоком.  
Несколько секунд они сидят молча, хмуро глядя друг на друга, полусонные, голые, продрогшие. А потом Крис все-таки чихает.


	2. "Смотри на меня"

Крис считает себя неплохим актером. В конце концов, думай он иначе, кому он был бы нужен, и кто посмотрел бы в его сторону. Но для него не составляет труда впустить в себя роль, попробовать ее на вкус, цвет, запах, разложив и снова собрав воедино, чтобы понять, как себя с нею вести. Ему забавным образом пригождается умение готовить, которым он пользуется, добавляя персонажу по каплям заблуждений, юмора, злости пополам с собственной манерой говорить, улыбаться и двигаться и в конечном итоге получая желаемое блюдо: достоверность.  
Проблемы начинаются, когда роль приходится играть за пределами съемочной площадки.  
Кеннет Брана занимается фильмом, как если бы это был его единственный, поздний и любимый ребенок, и поначалу Крису это действительно нравится. Ему уютно и комфортно в атмосфере приятельства и детсадовской безбашенности, которая царит внутри многолюдной команды в свободное от работы время, и все было бы просто отлично, если бы не одно «но».  
Всем так удобнее, понимает Крис через пару дней. Он не замечает, как втягивается в общую игру под названием «одна большая дружная семья». И актерский состав, и съемочная группа обнимаются при встрече, делятся друг с другом обедом, перекидываются шутками, расспрашивают о сиюминутных заботах – кто-то старается больше, кто-то меньше.  
Тому игра дается с удивительной легкостью. Уже через неделю съемок вся команда относит себя к числу его добрых приятелей, а к концу работы – к его лучшим друзьям. Он помнит все до единого имена, а если и ошибается, то сокрушается и просит прощения так искренне, что обиженный сам начинает извиняться.  
Наблюдения Криса играют с ним злую шутку. Его Том запомнил первым, и это неудивительно. Криса беспокоит другое. Он сам смотрит на Тома слишком часто. Слишком долго. Слишком пристально.

***  
Тома окружают взгляды. Веселые, печальные, привлекательные, отталкивающие, молодые, старые, знакомые, неизвестные, но никогда не надоедающие. Где бы он ни был, куда бы ни отправился, так или иначе они следуют за ним. Чужие глаза смотрят на него, проводят по лицу от лба до подбородка, гладят плечи и руки. Замирают у ног. Они сопровождают его, незаметно и неотступно, кроме тех моментов, когда единственным, кому можно уставиться в глаза, остается он сам, отраженный в зеркале.  
Он ненавидит это время. Ему не хватает ощущения взгляда, устремленного на него. Не важно, чьего, не важно, какого. Стоит поднять голову и оглядеться – и непременно встретишься с кем-то глазами.  
Эффект присутствия. Вес, вкус и энергия чужого взгляда, пристального, цепкого, улавливающего каждую мелочь. Внимательно следящего за ним как за единственно достойным объектом. Заставляющего стремиться к тому, чтобы подольше оставаться достойным. Поведение, больше подходящее для нервного эгоцентрика, но Том не задумывается об этом.  
Он разговаривает сам с собой, только будучи твердо уверенным, что его никто не услышит. Он меряет шагами спальню в номере отеля, пустую ванную комнату, ничтожное пространство собственного трейлера, глядя в пол у себя под ногами, и говорит, говорит, говорит. Не спрашивая и не отвечая самому себе, он комментирует события прошедшего дня, строит подробные, но не отличающиеся сложностью планы на следующий, проговаривает вслух особенно понравившиеся реплики из недавних ролей – что-то уже сыграно, а что-то нет. И звуки собственного голоса, столь милые сердцу эгоцентрика, волнуют его меньше всего. Но кем еще может считать себя человек, который изо дня в день, что бы он ни делал, просит мир об одном.  
Посмотри на меня.

***  
Пару минут назад Том улыбался, заглядывая в глаза журналистам, поклонницам, толпящимся за заграждениями, подписывал фотографии, комиксы и плакаты, пожимал протянутые руки, что-то отвечал на визгливые вопросы и окрики – и улыбался, улыбался, точно родился с этой своей улыбкой: идеально ровные зубы, лучи морщинок вокруг глаз, постоянное в непостоянстве.  
А сейчас Том молча сжимает губы, отворачивает голову, а его тонкие ухоженные руки превращаются в на удивление твердые кулаки. И тычки этими своими кулаками он раздает с щедростью, которая бы сделала честь и самой королеве английской. Но Крис не сдается довольно долго – если быть точным, до тех пор, пока Том, потеряв терпение, не поддает ему ногой в колено. Ойкнув, Крис выпускает его, и Том делает несколько ровных широких шагов назад.  
\- Черт тебя дери, - говорит он тихо, почти спокойно, но смотрит при этом на Криса так, что того окатывает холодом. - Не делай так больше.  
Крис глядит на него, остро чувствуя неправильность происходящего. Том, не сводя с него глаз, облизывает губы, одергивает рубашку. Зачем-то поправляет манжеты. Поворачивается спиной и уходит, оставив Криса в пустом коридоре между павильонами смотреть ему в затылок и ловить ртом воздух. Он пошел бы за Томом, чтобы объясниться, да даже извиниться, в конце концов, он облажался, как подросток, но колено болит, и он прислоняется к стене, воровато оглядывается и с чувством матерится.  
Весь остаток дня он прихрамывает – последние полчаса больше для вида, конечно, но глупо думать, будто Тома этим можно пронять. За время, проведенное на съемочной площадке, в спортзалах на тренировках, в студиях и в промо-туре, Крис успел изучить Тома, хоть, как выясняется, и из рук вон плохо. Тот фотографируется, дает коротенькие интервью, прячет глаза за солнечными очками, обнимает Скарлетт и Роберта, сидит за столом на пресс-конференции, сложив руки на груди, и широко улыбается.   
У Криса растерянная улыбка и очень злые глаза.  
Он жжет Тома взглядом, следит за движением его рук – жесты, рассеянное блуждание по одежде, прикосновения к микрофону, нервные попытки уцепить со стола что-нибудь мелкое, чтобы было чем занять пальцы. Он ловит, отмечает и запоминает каждую линию губ, артикуляцию, осторожно или задумчиво сжатую ниточку, залеченный и почти незаметный укус: сам себя или кто-то?.. Он задерживается, отступает на полшага назад, глядя в пространство над плечом Тома, почти осязаемо скользя по шее над воротом рубашки к коротким рыжеватым волосам за ухом, на виске, вдоль высокой линии лба, к бровям и – все-таки к глазам, постоянно меняющим цвет и тон, кажется, по собственной прихоти.  
В конце концов Том подлавливает его. Взгляд Криса мечется в сторону, в пол, на руки, на Скарлетт, куда угодно, прежде чем он заставляет себя не отвести глаза один раз. Или, вернее, позволяет себе их не отводить.

***  
Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга, склонив головы, сталкиваясь лбами, не моргая, и по дороге к постели сшибают стоящий у двери номера зонт-трость, через пару шагов спотыкаются о ботинки Тома; пытаясь стянуть с него футболку, Крис задевает локтем бра на стене, и от бра что-то отваливается. Крису наплевать, Тому тоже. Главное правило игры – не смотреть по сторонам.  
Над верхней губой Тома и на висках поблескивают капельки пота. Когда-нибудь эта жара все-таки доконает его. А спасение от жары одно. Крис, наконец, сдирает с Тома футболку, краем уха отмечая треск ткани, отшвыривает ее себе за спину, снова бодает Тома лбом, дышит ему в губы и ловит его горячий выдох. Зрачки у Тома во всю радужку, глаза кажутся черными, а взгляд ошалевший. Он как будто не понимает, где находится и что происходит. Он снимает с Криса пиджак, прижимается голой кожей к жестким складкам на рубашке, дергает узел галстука и расправляется с ним в две секунды. Когда он опускает руку, поглаживая сквозь брюки член Криса, тот шумно выдыхает и опускает веки – но Том тут же дергает его за волосы.  
\- Да, да, - говорит Крис обреченно, снова встречаясь глазами с Томом.  
До кровати они не доходят. Крис вжимает Тома в стену, где, по счастью, нет ни бра, ни фоторамок, ни картин, которые запросто можно было бы сшибить затылком. Впечатывает так, что Тому трудно дышать. Он опирается руками на плечи Криса, смотрит на него неотрывно, отчаянно, горячо, приподнимается, закинув одну ногу ему на бедро.  
Он нервничает. Искусанные губы чуть подрагивают, норовя то ли поджаться, то ли растянуться в беспокойной усмешке. Скулы горят, светло-рыжие вихры намокли и прилипли ко лбу, тяжелая голова грозит откинуться назад, затылком к стене, но он все равно смотрит, смотрит в потемневшие глаза Криса, спрашивая обо всем сразу. И наталкивается на такой же немой вопрос.  
Крис отвечает первым. Он поднимает руку к лицу, сплевывает в ладонь. Том давит тихий стон, моргает и крепче вцепляется в шею Криса, в его плечи.  
Вынужденно прерывая зрительный контакт, Крис опускает голову, касается губами плеча Тома, отвлекая его, пощипывает пальцами сосок, языком скользит по ключице, облизывает шею и целует подбородок. И, подхватив под ягодицы, заставляет обнять себя обеими ногами.  
Том хмурится и кусает губы. Крис терпеливо смотрит на его глаза, пока те не перестают слезиться, пока Том не расслабляется, не раскрывается, с силой прижимаясь к его бедрам своими, опираясь напряженной спиной в стену, оставляя синяки на плечах Криса. По его глазам тот внимательно следит за ощущениями, прежде чем начать двигаться внутри.  
Том тщательно следит за тем, чтобы Крис не открывал от него взгляд. Есть что-то особенно острое, одновременно извращенное и пугающе личное в том, как меняется цвет глаз со светло-голубого до темного серо-синего, когда колеблется диаметр зрачка и от радужки остается только тонкий еле заметный ободок. Близость оргазма Криса он видит и чувствует, как собственную. И, стоит только ему запрокинуть голову, зажмуриться, сдавленно рыча сквозь сжатые зубы, Том снова хватает его за волосы, опасно выводя из равновесия. Но отчего-то вероятность оказаться на полу с отбитой задницей его ничуть не волнует.  
\- Смотри на меня, - хрипит он. - Смотри!  
И Крис послушно смотрит, вздрагивая всем телом, продолжая коротко толкаться бедрами вперед и вверх, вцепляется в Тома, оставляет яркие следы пальцев на его пояснице.  
Потом Том ставит ноги на пол и выпускает Криса из объятий, медленно, как-то дергано подносит одну руку ко рту, кусает ногти, а другой обхватывает член. Том почти болезненно возбужден, дыхание вырывается у него, мешаясь с чуть слышными низкими стонами, и, переводя дух, упираясь в стену вытянутыми руками, Крис с удовольствием смотрит и слушает. Но через несколько секунд все-таки берет его руку и отводит ее в сторону.  
Том вздергивает бровь, и Крис устало ухмыляется. У него ноют плечи и подгибаются колени. Он коротко, как будто мимоходом, целует приоткрытый рот Тома и сползает на пол, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
\- Смотреть будет трудновато, - сипло извиняется он, и у Тома вырывается смешок, который обрывается, как только Крис прикасается к его члену губами.


	3. На сей раз

Солнечные лучи золотистыми столбами спускаются через прорехи между тучами, обжигают темные рваные края, отчего все небо похоже на обрывки горящих писем. Дождь, которого ждали весь день, с опаской поглядывая вверх в перерывах между дублями, так и не начался, тени понемногу становятся из серых лиловыми, а свет рыжеет, обещая вскоре фантастический по красоте закат из тех, какие бывают только в августе.  
Опираясь одной рукой на громадный меч, Крис жадно пьет кофе; пластиковый стаканчик в его пальцах кажется совсем крошечным. Том украдкой косится на него, краем глаза замечает нетерпение и улыбки на лицах статистов, пестрыми рядами рассевшихся вокруг арены. Переменчивое солнце то тут, то там вспыхивает яркими бликами, высвечивая грани драгоценных камней в украшениях дам и оружии кавалеров. С ближних рядов на него смотрят знакомые лица. Зябнет и кутается в зыбкую розовую вуаль Миа Васиковска. Том улыбается ей, радуясь, что именно она получила роль Ровены, и ловит ответную улыбку. Чуть поодаль, расслабленно откинув украшенную тюрбаном голову на колени сидящего на ряд выше, сидит Ева Грин. И с наслаждением курит, ожидая крика «Мотор!», чтобы напряженно выпрямиться и закрыть лицо полупрозрачной тканью, вцепиться в руку «отца», следить обведенными черным глазами Ребекки за схваткой рыцарей.  
Рядом с Кеннетом переступает с ноги на ногу Майкл Фассбендер. У него перерыв, так что шлем и оружие Бриана де Буагильбера лежат себе где должны, а он шляется по площадке, наблюдая за процессом не хуже любого зеваки. Ему интересно все, он почти повисает на плече Кена, и его небритая физиономия весело скалится над мониторами.  
На дальнем конце арены на грубом бревенчатом заборе виснут босые чумазые мальчишки. Пока актеры отдыхают, они снимают происходящее на камеры сотовых. Кто-то треплется, усмехаясь в трубку, кто-то лихорадочно набирает смс. Самый маленький, дожевывая яблоко, оставшееся от предыдущего дубля, с завистью смотрит на доспехи Криса.  
Том толкает его локтем.  
\- Ваше величество, - спрашивает он, - какие у вас планы на сегодняшний вечер, помимо попойки по случаю победы в общей схватке?  
Крис приканчивает кофе. Помощница забирает у него пустой стаканчик и отдает шлем с небольшим черным султаном.  
\- Я здесь инкогнито, рыцарь Осветливший Кудряшки, - делано строго говорит Крис и нахлобучивает шлем.  
Том щелкает его по забралу, а через секунду оба слышат команду Кеннета и идут по местам.  
Идет уже вторая неделя работы над экранизацией «Айвенго», но Тому до сих пор кажется, что он спит. В самом деле, спит и видит сон, и не слишком хочет просыпаться. Кен, с которым он делится этим ощущением, только посмеивается.  
\- Слухи о моей занятости сильно преувеличены, - говорит он. - Надо иногда и для души что-то делать. Особенно если душевным порывам помогают такими бюджетами.  
Тому точно известно, что слухи о нечеловеческой занятости Кена скорее преуменьшены. Он всегда работает, порой одновременно над несколькими проектами, а отдыхом у него считаются час-другой за кофе с коньяком, с ноутбуком на коленях. А в ноутбуке – наброски нового сценария, реплики очередной роли, пробные ролики от монтажеров или еще что-нибудь.  
Поэтому, когда Кен предложил Тому роль Айвенго, упомянув, что в качестве Ричарда пригласит Криса, а Робин Гудом видит Бена, Том поостерегся радоваться: это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Кен, я немного староват для Айвенго, сказал он. Тогда Кен махнул рукой и ответил:  
\- Осветли волосы, и сделаем вид, что я ничего не слышал.  
Шутка Кеннета показалась Тому странной. Теперь, когда он снимает глухой шлем и ветер треплет пышную, воздушную шапку светлых кудрей, он чувствует себя не то что на двадцать пять лет, а хорошо если на восемнадцать. Еще он с благословения Кена немного отъелся, получив, впрочем, строгое наставление: не больше фунта! Только для того, чтобы слегка сгладить заострившиеся нос и скулы. В результате его подкармливает вся съемочная группа. Отрадное исключение составляют Крис, который его подпаивает, и Ева, бескорыстно помогающая ему уничтожать угощения. Между собой они стараются не общаться. Крис не выносит резкого голоса и шуток Евы, его раздражает запах ее духов и черт знает что еще, чего Том не в состоянии понять и тем более сформулировать, а выспросить у Криса не выходит. Тома такое положение дел удручает, но он старается не придавать этому значения, тем более что Еву поведение Криса нисколько не задевает.  
Том и Крис не разговаривают. Нет, они треплются почти все время, не занятое съемками, сном и едой, но это шутливый и ни к чему не обязывающий треп, который с тем же успехом мог бы быть и телефонным, и сетевым, и каким угодно. Вся разница в том, что у них еще остаются взгляды, но кроме них, кажется, не осталось ничего. Том думает - может, оно и к лучшему, что эти их персонажи реже смотрят глаза в глаза, чем прежние. Потому что теперь что-то немного не так, как должно быть и как хотелось бы, что-то заставляет их умолкать, отводить взгляды, размыкать рукопожатия и объятия чуть раньше, чем это позволяет вежливость, словно вернулось смущение первых дней. В отличие от первых дней, сейчас оно неуместно, но оно никуда не девается. Чувство неловкости, приправленное яркими воспоминаниями, преследует их неотступно, стоит только выключиться камерам, снять грим и сменить костюмы на повседневную одежду. Все, что остается, - это отшучиваться по мере сил.  
И это удручает сильнее, чем все остальное.

***  
Погода меняется через десять дней – так резко, что они просто не успевают ничего понять. Теплый солнечный вечер неожиданно перетекает в промозглое серое утро. Небо висит так низко, что, кажется, вот-вот ляжет на плечи, а за время, потраченное на грим, проливается сильнейшим дождем, который все не утихает, сопровождаемый ветром и отдаленным глухим ропотом, в котором угадываются раскаты грома.  
Декорации замка Фрон де Бефа и вся площадка, подготовленная для съемок штурма, выглядят, как затопленный курятник, и к ним не подобраться. Кеннет, с точностью до часа уточнявший прогноз погоды, едва держится, чтобы не клясть добрую старую Англию на чем свет стоит за ее капризы. Актеры, попрятавшись по трейлерам, убивают время как могут. Снимать грим и костюмы никто не торопится, мало ли, когда может закончиться дождь, а съемочного дня будет жаль.  
Бриан де Буагильбер играет в карты с Робин Гудом. Оба поочередно скребут короткие рыжие бороды, морщат лбы, азартно поругиваются друг на друга и на Леди Ровену, раздававшую карты. Та, не обращая на них внимания, одну за другой строчит однообразные новости в твиттер, изредка прикладываясь к чашке мате, пока аббат Эймер, печально вздохнув, не предлагает всем водки.  
У Тома пахнет кофе, апельсиновой цедрой и сигаретным дымом, и все три запаха принесла с собой Ева, которой было слишком далеко бежать до собственного трейлера. Окна запотели, но внутри все равно довольно прохладно и влажно. Сейчас там сидят трое: Ребекка, черный рыцарь и Айвенго, для тепла накинувший поверх просторной тонкой рубашки плед с кровати. По мнению Криса, плед уморительно сочетается с пушистыми светлыми кудряшками и усталым взглядом человека, который никак не может определиться, зол он в данный момент или напротив, доброжелателен, несмотря ни на что. На Еву Крис старается не смотреть.  
Том с тревогой следит за ним. Крис, как был, в доспехах, но без шлема, сидит на складном табурете, прислонившись к стене, необычно хмурый. Ева сбросила обувь и забралась на кровать с ногами, тактично устроившись на максимальном расстоянии от Тома, и почти не умолкает. За окнами трейлера уже темнеет, когда она заканчивает байку о количестве испорченных дублей в сцене страсти из «Мрачных теней» в ответ на пантомиму Криса и Тома о том, как они готовились к съемкам «Мстителей», ухитряясь связываться и видеться несмотря на дикие графики.  
\- Стол все время разбивался не так как надо, - рассказывает Ева. - И у меня ногти застревали между клавишами пианино. Накладные ногти ярко-красного цвета. Я улыбаюсь Джонни, - она растягивает губы, наклоняет голову, - веду пальцем по клавиатуре – и раз! – оставляю там ноготь. Надо было видеть лицо Джонни, - смеясь, она расширяет глаза, слишком светлые, и от этого выглядит диковато и немного пугающе. - Гримеру такая бледность и не снилась. Эту сцену заменили, а по клавиатуре я проехалась задом. Куда кинематографичнее.  
\- Надеюсь, - морщится Крис, - сегодня обойдется без травм.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что сегодня мы сниматься не будем, - говорит Ева и неторопливо затягивается.  
Том ежится, глядя на Криса, явно мечтающего снять доспехи, но неспособного сделать это в одиночку.  
\- Что будем делать? - спрашивает он.  
\- А что мы делаем? - осведомляется Ева, приподнимая брови. - Сидим, мерзнем, поганим костюмы, ждем приговора. Веселимся!  
\- Я бы выпил, - бурчит Крис.  
\- А я бы съел чего-нибудь, - роняет Том.  
Ева смотрит за окно, за которым шквал ливня продолжает уничтожать планы Кеннета.  
\- А у тебя ничего нет? - с надеждой спрашивает она, глядя почему-то на Криса. Тот, увлекшийся рассматриванием светлых кудрей, не сразу ловит ее взгляд и, нахмурившись, вперивается в ножку кровати.  
Том качает головой.  
\- Очень жаль, - говорит Ева. - Я уже привыкла, что от тебя невозможно уйти голодной. Пойду-ка я к себе, мальчики. Не присоединитесь?  
Том и Крис одновременно качают головами.  
\- Я почему-то так и подумала, - беззаботно кивает Ева, надвигает тюрбан на лоб и выходит за дверь.  
Том, поднявшись с кровати, барабанит по черному нагруднику доспеха Криса. Тонкий металл покрыт тисненым узором, тонким переплетением линий, и Том прослеживает их направления подушечками пальцев. Сложный орнамент, настоящая гордость художника, запутанная вязь лоз и лучей, уходящих от середины груди - круглого стилизованного солнца - вверх к ключицам и вниз к закругленному краю кирасы.  
\- Что она имела в виду? - интересуется Крис, глядя в окно, как Ева, втянув голову в плечи и подобрав полы накидки, бежит по лужам к своему трейлеру. На середине пути ее перехватывает Майкл, тоже куда-то спешащий, и набрасывает ей на голову свой плащ. Крис ощущает что-то вроде укола совести, но это быстро проходит.  
Рука Тома дергается: забывшись, он направил пальцы вдоль извивов узора, уходящих вниз, и теперь слишком быстро ведет назад, к верхнему краю круглого солнца, к той грозди волнообразных лучей, которая уходит от левой ключицы вбок, прячась под наплечником.  
Добравшись до наплечника, Том снимает его, не без труда расстегивает спрятанное под ним крепление. Второе поддается легче. Через несколько секунд кираса, низко зазвенев, опускается на пол. Крис поводит плечами, не сдерживает облегченного возгласа. Теперь, не стесненное холодом доспеха, от него исходит ровное плотное тепло. Тому приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не наклониться в его сторону. Но Крис этого не замечает  
\- Понятия не имею, - нарочито ровно говорит Том, выпрямляясь. - Тоже пойдешь к себе?  
Крис вдруг поднимает глаза и долго смотрит на него, ожидая, когда усталая неопределенность в глазах сменится хоть чем-то, что можно будет прочитать, но ожидание затягивается, и он с огорчением отворачивается. Очевидно, в трейлере все же слишком холодно.  
Наконец, Крис говорит:  
\- Да. Только давай снимем с меня это все, я боюсь заржаветь по дороге.  
Доспехи они заворачивают в плащ. Крис, отведя взгляд один раз, теперь все время смотрит то на свои руки, то в окно, то в пол. Они наскоро прощаются, Том начинает раздеваться уже когда Крис идет к выходу из трейлера. Едва за ним закрывается дверь, в нее ударяется только что снятый сапог.

***  
Дождь унимается только наутро, и хотя небо по-прежнему угрожающе темно, Кен вздыхает с облегчением: потеряно не так много времени, чтобы это серьезно сказалось на графике съемок. Впереди сцена, к которой он долго готовит Криса и Тома, намереваясь снять ее с одного-двух дублей.  
Крис сияет, как новенький фунт. И его доспехи, и сам он излучают надежность и уверенность. Самоуверенность, сказал бы Том, но его мнение Криса, кажется, не беспокоит. После команды «Мотор!» камера только следит за тем, как рыцарь Висячего Замка препирается с Уилфредом Айвенго о том, кого ему следует спасать, а после отрезает:  
\- Всех по порядку, но твоя очередь первая, - подхватывает его на руки, легко, как куклу, как ребенка, и скрывается в дверях комнаты, заволоченных густым серым дымом.  
Кеннет кричит:  
\- Снято!  
И аплодирует. Крис останавливается, но ноги Тома по-прежнему болтаются в воздухе. Вороненый нагрудник холодит голый бок, которым он прижимается к Крису, кое-как обхватив его за шею слабыми руками Айвенго. Том вкрадчиво кашляет, но Крис не двигается. Заглянув под забрало, Том видит, как лицо Криса приобретает озадаченное, а затем глубоко задумчивое выражение, слабо вяжущееся с наливающейся багрянцем кожей.  
\- Не то чтобы мне было неуютно, - тихо говорит Том, приникнув к самому забралу, - но ты уже можешь меня отпустить.  
\- Кажется, латы заклинило, - отвечает Крис, не разжимая зубов.  
Ассистенты, заметив, что что-то не так, направляются к ним втроем.  
\- Постой, - говорит Крис, когда Том пытается слезть с него. - Кажется, заклинило меня.  
Где-то далеко снова громыхает.

Уже после того, как общими усилиями троих ассистентов и гогочущего на весь павильон Майкла Крис оказывается освобожден и от Тома, и от доспехов, они вдвоем запираются в трейлере Криса, благоразумно запасшись едой и выпивкой. Съемочный день был длинным. Снаружи понемногу вечереет, собирающиеся тучи чернеют, обещая все-таки пролиться. Если это случится, грунтовая дорога, приглянувшаяся Кеннету в качестве натуры, окажется полностью размыта. А по прогнозам, до конца месяца должно было быть тепло и ясно, в самый раз для съемок этой части фильма. Он будет в бешенстве.  
Но пока ни Тому, ни Крису нет никакого дела до Кеннета.  
\- Похоже, я переоценил свои возможности, - нехотя признается Крис.  
Он лежит на животе на узкой кровати, вытянувшись, как сонный зверь. Спину он не повредил, зато заставил всех понервничать, тем сильнее, чем громче заявлял, что все в порядке. Майкл ради эксперимента даже успел сгрести Тома сам и в таком виде был заснят кем-то из операторов. К чести Майкла, он прошел целых пять шагов, прежде чем негалантно шмякнул ношу на складной стул поодаль от мониторов и, кряхтя, рухнул на соседний.  
\- Мужи-и-ик, - протянул он со своим странным акцентом, с уважением глядя на Криса, ковыляющего прочь с площадки.

Том осторожно мнет спину Криса, чуть надавливает ладонями на лопатки, чувствует, как мышцы расслабленно поддаются под руками.  
\- А по-моему, ты переоценил вес доспехов, - говорит он.  
Крис поднимает голову и выворачивает шею, пытаясь посмотреть на него.  
\- Но на тебе не было доспехов! - возмущенно начинает он и осекается. Том глядит на него свысока – даже голову чуть приподнимает.  
\- Ага, - подтверждает он. - Зато на тебе были.  
Крис снова отворачивается, ворчит что-то неразборчиво, возится. Широкие плечи ходят ходуном под пальцами Тома. Спина чуть лоснится от согревающей мази, влажно поблескивают бугорки крепких мышц.  
\- А в тот раз мы оба были не только без доспехов, но и в целом, мягко говоря, налегке, - Том говорит неспешно, понижает голос и неожиданно для себя срывается на хрипотцу. Крис снова поворачивается к нему лицом; кожа у него теплая и гладкая, а физиономия недвусмысленно блаженная, и не так уж ему было плохо на площадке, как казалось, когда его замкнуло. Зря Том настоял на лечебном массаже. Уж что-что, а терапевтический эффект будет минимальным, даже в том случае, если он действительно нужен…  
Том в самом деле беспокоился. Врач сказал, что все в порядке, но вид у Криса был испуганный и болезненный, и Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как вломиться к нему с лекарством наперевес. Теперь он почти понимает, как это было глупо и по-детски, насколько легче и, возможно, мудрее было бы пустить все на самотек, не появляться поблизости без крайней нужды и не будить лихо, в которое превратилась их не начавшаяся толком дружба после того раза. Но теперь давать задний ход бесполезно и еще более глупо. Взгляд Криса темнеет, из-за расширенных зрачков глаза кажутся темно-синими, как чернила, а дыхание слышится все отчетливее по мере того как ладони Тома замедляют свое движение по его спине. И Том не может припомнить ни одного момента, когда ему сильнее хотелось бы рискнуть.   
\- Кроме того, - продолжает он, наклоняясь к лицу Криса и понижая голос, - в тот раз, когда мы оба были без доспехов, поза была немного удобнее, тебе не кажется?  
Крис резко переворачивается на спину и дергает Тома на себя. Едва не грохнувшись сверху всем весом, Том умудряется выпрямиться и усесться верхом, лицом к лицу.  
\- Я бы охотно повторил тот раз, когда мы оба были без доспехов, - говорит Крис серьезно.  
Том упирается ладонями ему в грудь, прямо над мощно ударяющимся о ребра сердцем. И замирает, изучающе уставившись в глаза. Но Крис не моргает, не отводит взгляд. Ждет.  
И дожидается.

***  
Дождь начинается незаметно и усиливается постепенно. Капли не барабанят по стеклам – они текут сплошным потоком, делая окна непроницаемыми для взгляда. Непогода обращает на себя внимание, только когда поднимается ветер и на крышу трейлера падает ветка.  
Где-то под кроватью надрывается сотовый. Узнав мелодию, Том, прыснув, с неохотой отстраняется, чтобы отсмеяться.  
\- Да, это мой! - говорит Крис сердито и тут же тоже фыркает.  
Телефон, наконец, затыкается, но через несколько секунд оживает мобильник Тома. Он со вздохом тянется к брошенным на пол брюкам.  
\- Голосовое сообщение, - произносит он. - Какая умница.  
\- Кто умница? - с подозрением прищуривается Крис.  
\- Не Ева, можешь не делать стойку.  
«Том, где ты? - голос первой ассистентки. - У нас нет площадки и в ближайшие пару недель не будет, так что, если можешь, оставайся в трейлере. Нас эвакуируют в ближайший городок, но только завтра, в пять утра. Штормовое предупреждение распространяется на половину острова. Ливень смыл декорации к такой матери, какую Кен еще ни разу не успел помянуть, но, думаю, недалек от этого. Я обзвонила всех, кроме Криса. Куда он запропастился? Куда ты запропастился… Позвони, как только это услышишь. Мне, Кену, кому-нибудь. И, Том… если увидишь Криса…»  
\- Если вдруг я увижу Криса, - строго заканчивает Том оборвавшееся сообщение, - я обязательно попрошу его никуда сегодня не ходить. А то простудится.  
Крис отбирает у него телефон и кидает на пол, в ворох одежды. На протестующего Тома он прыгает сам.  
А над крышей шумит гроза.


End file.
